


Let Your Love Flow

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [12]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Let Your Love Flow

Thalassa and Valant walk through the gardens outside of the Common House, it’s not an uncommon thing. Siren is all smiles, her white cotton dress swaying in the wind, hazel eyes shining brightly. Valant smiles, meeting her gaze with blue-grey eyes. He spins her around into his arms, laughing as they stand under the tree cover. 

He presses a kiss to her ear, “I missed this,” he says softly. 

Thalassa grins, “Me too.” 

The magician’s assistant and singer smiles, leading the way through the trees. “There’s somewhere special in here.” She smiles pulling him into the copse where the cushioned swingset is hidden, and leans back against the bench, pulling him down with her.

He laughs, “You were always this playful back then too.” 

She smiles broadly, “A good magician knows how to make his or her audience want more.” 

She kisses him, pulling him close and he smiles, sliding the straps of her gown down, pulling one of her breasts into his mouth. She moans, twining her hands in his hair, arching her back. 

The magician groans in her arms, one hand sliding down between them, rubbing her cotton panties against her. He stops rolling her nipple in his mouth, showering attention on her neck and shoulders. She shifts so that she can catch his mouth with hers, pressing her tongue to his lips. He opens his mouth, moaning, rocking against her as he continues stroking her. 

She moans, arching, twisting her body to get his fingers at the right angle. He pushes her panties aside and slides one finger in knuckle deep and she gasps. “More,” she moans, and he presses the finger in deeper, adding another and curving it. Her eyes widen and he smiles, seeing her green and blue amber-flecked eyes shining in the half-sunlight over the garden. “You’re beautiful,” he says softly, brushing the fly-away locks that frame her face behind her shoulders with his free hand. 

“And you’re still as gentlemanly as ever...” 

He chuckles, arching against her and she slides her hands down, freeing his cock from his trousers. 

She shifts letting him slide his fingers out and pushing him backward, wrapping her mouth around his cock, rocking back and forth, as he holds her head. 

When she’s sure it’s sufficient, she eases herself down on his cock and he holds in place, before rocking up toward her. 

When she begins to tremble as he hits all the right places making her gasp and moan and squeal, she holds him close as he spends himself inside her. 

She stands up, pulling him into another kiss and he smiles, “I promised the girls another night of magic tricks... Would you like to be my assistant, for old time’s sake?” 

She smiles, “I would.” 

Valant returns the smile, adjusting himself and she does the same. 

 

A week passes and another and Siren wakes up feeling sick. She goes to visit Ray, who smiles gently and hands her a pregnancy test after asking her a few questions. 

Valant stares when Siren comes out and raises his eyes at the package in her hands. She smiles, “Come with me?” 

The magician nods, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders, walking with her. Siren uses the pregnancy test and then smiles as the lines appear. The magician smiles, rubbing her back as she immediately thereafter crouches down to vomit again. 

He smiles, rubbing her back. After he smiles pulling her into his arms and kissing her. “I’m happy for us.” 

“Me too... I didn’t think I’d get to raise kids... I... thought everything was over.” 

“It’s not, it’s a brilliant new beginning.”


End file.
